zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/CA/Books
List of books at base Instructional Books that you can learn skills from. Either designed as such or just really well written peices of insperational Fiction. *'A Guide to a Better You(*+):' +5 Bonus, 25 Successes 25 Successes 25 Successes 25 Successes 25 Successes 25 Successes **'*Primer:' -10 to successes needed when attempting to unlock skills by reading this book; only -5 for (=) skills, and -2 for (-) skills *''-John's- Basics of Magic Research I(*)'' (Thick Educational Magic Instructional Book) -10 Bonus, 40 Successes (Skills must be +1 before taking successes from this book) **'*Cross Element Research:' For Every Tier 1 element you have beyond the first, +10 max book successes to the Tier 1 Element of your choice *''-John's- Basics of Magic Research II(*)'' (Thick Educational Magic Instructional Book) -10 Bonus, 40 Successes (Skills must be +1 before taking successes from this book) **'*Cross Element Research II:' For Every Tier 2 element you have beyond the first, +10 max book successes to the Tier 2 Element of your choice *''-Masaru's- Fao Long's Guide(*)'' (Door Stopper Multiguide Multipurpose Instructional Book): -5 Bonus; 50 Successes 20 Successes 10 Successes 20 Successes 10 Successes (General skills must be +1 before taking successes from this book) **'*Long-Term Research:' This book when 100% mastered can continue to be used in Self Training attempts, granting a +5 Bonus, to + Level and lower Melee/Unarmed combat skills *'Encyclopedia(*):' +5 Bonus, 105 Successses **'Knowledge Is Power:' By spending an extra 15 minutes to make a check with this book in your possession, you may temporarily take an extra +10 bonus in a knowledge skill of your choice. *''-Toby's-'' The Coming Zombie Apocalypse(++) (Thick Instructional Multiguide): +10 bonus, 60 successes and 50 successes and *''-Toby's- Guide to Safe Scouting(++)'' (Instructional Educational Doorstopper): -10 bonus, 40 successes and , 50 successes , 60 successes *'Quick Book: Keyboarding and Music(*):' +15 Bonus; 10 Successes 10 Successes 10 Successes **'*Feel Good:' This book just.. make you feel better with a quick read at it's colorful pages. +5 Morale when in your inventory *'(x4) 2e D&D Clockwork Book(++):' +5 Bonus; 10 Successes *''-Masaru's- Beginning Guide to Bushido(++)'' (Instructional Book): +15 Bonus, 40 Successes *''-Shara's- Beauty of Botany(++):'' +10 Bonus; 80 Successes *'Enix Footnooted Instructional: Ammunition Crafting(++):' +20 Bonus; 30 Successes *'Enix Footnooted Instructional: The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms(++):' +5 Bonus; 40 Successes 40 Successes 40 Successes *'Enix Footnooted Instructional: This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book(++):' +20 Bonus; 30 Successes *''-Amber's-'' How to Grow your Garden(++) (Thick Multiguide Knoweledgable Instructional Book) +5 Bonus, 50 Successes 40 Successes 40 Successes *''-Drake's--'' So You Think You Can Hunt?(+) +10 Bonus, 45 Successes *'Renaissance Art Book(++):' +10 Bonus; 30 Successes *'Encyclopedia(++):' +0 Bonus, 100 Successses *'(x3) Inspiring Non-Fiction(+):' +5 Bonus; 5 Successes *'(x2) Old Copy of Star Trek(+):' -5 Bonus; 25 Successes *'(x3) Cold North Fiction(=): '-20 Bonus; 20 Successes (Cold must be +1 before taking successes from this book) *'(x3) Instructional: Emergency Surgery(=):' +5 Bonus; 40 Successes *'Instructional: Rapid Fire, The Art of Covering Efficently(=):' +0 Bonus; 50 Successes *'History of Wrestling(-):' -10 Bonus; 35 Successes *''Being a Lawyer is All About Appearance''(+):''' (Instructional Book) +5 Bonus; 45 Successes *A lawyer is only as good as his lies(=): (Non-Fiction Book) 20 Successes *(x6) I Turned My Life Around(+): (Non-Fiction Book) +5 Bonus; 40 Successes *The Key to a Healthy Body is a Healthy Mind(+): (Instructional Book) +5 Bonus; 40 Successes *Weapons of the Hood(=): (Instructional Multiguide) 20 Successes 20 Successes Recreational Books that you don't learn skills from... pretty obvious there. *'''First Issue remake of The Onion(*) **'*Fun Guy:' +10 to diplomacy checks involving jokes when in your inventory *'(x4) Recreational Fiction(+)' *'Recreational Fiction Magazine(+)' *'(x4) Recreational Non-Fiction(+)' *'(x10) Recreational Fiction(=)' *'(x3) Recreational Fiction Magazine(=)' *'(x3) Recreational Non-Fiction(=)' *'Recreational Non-Fiction Magazine(=)' *'(x9) Recreational Fiction(-)' *'(x4) Recreational Non-Fiction(-)' *'(x2) Recreational Non-Fiction Magazine(-)' *'(x3) Recreational Fiction(--)' *'(x3) Recreational Non-Fiction(--)' Enix' Private (Open) Library A collection of books owned by one of the major book collector's on base, some oddities are found here. *'Druidic Guide(*)' (Educational Door Stopper Instructional Book) -10 Bonus, 60 Successes 60 Successes 70 Successes 60 Successes 70 Successes **'*Druidic Magic:' +5 to Magic attempts on Animals and Plants *'Tobias' Barricading Notes(*)' (Note-book) +10 Bonus, 30 Successes **'*Efficent Structuring': -10% Material used per barricade renforcement check *'Parahuman Research Unique Book(*)' **'*Addaptive Medicine:' Ignore 10 penalty from applying first aid to a Target with a Unique that lowers Medical effectivness. *'Fictional Collection of Cat Short Stories(*)' **'*Cat Affinity:' +5 to Actions done on felines when in your inventory *'The Way of the Voice: A Singer's Guide(++):' (Thick Instructional Multiguide Book) +5 Bonus, 50 Successes 50 Successes 30 Successes *'Trapsetting Guide(+)' (Instructional Book) +10 Bonus, 45 Successes *'Craftsmen Magazine(+):' (Instructional Magazine) +20 Bonus, 5 Successes *'Biotech Fiction(+):' (Thick Fiction Book) -5 Bonus, 35 Successes *'Recreational Non-Fiction(++)' *'(x3) Recreational Non-Fiction(=)' *'(x9) Recreational Fiction(=)' Category:ZSF-CA